I Was Broken
by sleep on stars
Summary: Two years, 4 months, and 12 days had passed since then. Since those pictures were released … and her parents were still arguing over her mistakes. Her mistakes. Mistakes she had made such a long time; at such a vulnerable age. xx Oneshot


**Who knew Robert Pattinson was such a good singer? This song is by him and I think it's awesome. I heard the LIVE version and you kind of can't understand what he's saying, but ... whatever. I still like it. I'm sorry for those of you who read my story "Just Listen" or "Sunrise". I will write chapters for them soon and post them, but I'm just lazy and busy. Does that make sense? Review this one-shot though please! It seems easier for me to whip out a one-shot then a series! Thank you guys sooo much for your understanding!!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx****

* * *

**

_I was lonely,  
I was tired,  
Now I'm bound.  
My head is off the ground._

The light from the TV reflected off her weary features. She sat on the old couch; dazed. Not blinking, not listening, not paying attention; there she sat. The blanket wrapped tightly around her fragile frame; she clung to it desperately. It was the only thing she could feel against her practically numb finger tips.

_For a long time, I was so weary,  
Tired of sound  
I heard before_

A crash came from the kitchen. She ignored it. Her parents screaming; all the yelling … she blocked it out. Sleep pressed itself against her body; pushing her on … trying to force her to close her eyelids. She refused. After all the fighting she had to do on a regular basis, you would think that she would just give in … but she didn't.

_Knowing of the nights I'm out the door.  
Haunted by the things I did  
Stuck between the burning light  
And the dusty shade._

Rising from the worn in couch, she shed the blanket. She raised her head to look at the antique clock hanging above the TV. Tick… Tock … Tick … Tock. The clock ticked on. Silently, she walked across the room to the coat hanger; grabbing her jacket. Sliding it onto her body; she quietly slid out of the house and into the night.

_Said I,  
Used to think the past was dead and gone,  
I was wrong,  
So wrong,  
Elements of blindness make you strong  
Make you strong  
In my time I melted into many forms,  
From the day that I was born, no._

Two years, 4 months, and 12 days had passed since then. Since those pictures were released … and her parents were still arguing over her mistakes. Her mistakes. Mistakes she had made such a long time; at such a vulnerable age. She had learned to ignore them and ignore the negative thoughts that raced through her busy mind.

_I know there's no place to hide.  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light_

Hiding from them and the problem did not help. Escaping from them was her only option. You may argue and say that was the same thing as hiding. But, in her mind … they were completely different. One showed your weak side and the other showed you were brave enough to try and start over.

_I was broken  
For a long time  
But it's over now_

Days rolled on and slowly molded with the nights; soon she couldn't tell the difference between the two. The pain became all too strong to bear … leading her to drastic measures. Releasing the feeling with a sharp object. She was split in two. All the fighting. With her parents and herself. It was too much. Everything was too much.

_Said I was broken  
For a long time  
But it's over now_

There were times where she thought of giving up completely. Gone with the wind she'd be. Drifting off to happiness. She fought herself though. Several times. Talking herself down. Now it was all over; the self-doubt, the small resistance of belief.

_Yes, and you  
Yeah, you walk these lonely streets where people stand  
People stand  
And some people just can't  
And I do pretend_

So now she walked the streets. Strolling along, under the streetlights gleaming down on her. The noises of her parent's yelling began to drift away as she walked along. Quieter and quieter they became. And for a single second she felt herself smile. Something she hadn't done in years. Smile.

_I'm free from all the things that saved my friends  
I was there until the end  
I know I can take the moon  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light_

Just like after a bridge collapses; it takes a while to rebuild it. To find the right metal, the right equipment. It takes time, it takes patience. Most of all … it takes love. Something she needed desperately. Her friends gave up a long time ago; leaving her to fend for herself. She would find that love. Moving swiftly now; the cold air nipped at her exposed skin, sending shivers down her spine. She didn't mind. She liked the feeling. It was … a feeling.

_I was broken  
For a long time  
But it's over now_

As she neared the end of the street, she pivoted to face the crossing road. Glancing back to her now small house in the distance she blew out a sigh of confusion. To cross or not to cross? To change or not to change? To move on or…

_It's over now_

She moved on.


End file.
